


Roll With It

by momentsinlove



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominant Lafayette, M/M, Submissive George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentsinlove/pseuds/momentsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George isn't dating is neighbor. But maybe he should think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll With It

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this came from and it's also 1 am my time. So if there are mistakes, I am so sorry.

George honestly did not plan on dating his neighbor but well. This is where he's at in his life. And he can't really call it dating because they don't actually go on dates. It's what he supposes the younger generation calls it, hooking up. So he's hooking up with his neighbor. That's how he finds himself most evenings of the week and it is how he finds himself currently. 

Lafayette's mouth roaming over his body, tongue swirling around a hardened nipple. George allows his fingers to entwine in Lafayette's hair and he sweeps Lafayette's hair away from his face as Lafayette moves lower, kissing at George's stomach. George sighs as Lafayette drags his mouth over George's hardened cock, leaving behind a dark spot on the light gray sweatpants. George watches Lafayette lift his head to meet George's gaze and his eyes are playful, giving away how the other man feels. 

"Come here," George says, moving his hand from Lafayette's hair and he pats his chest. Lafayette moves slowly, straddles George's stomach and he arches his back, George forgetting whatever it was he was thinking as he watches Lafayette's muscles move beneath his skin. He's truly a treasure George thinks, one that should be worshipped. George trails his fingers from Lafayette's collarbones down over his chest, trailing down his stomach and he honestly would put Lafayette on a pedestal for the world to admire.

Lafayette grins, leaning down to kiss George, moving his own hips to gain friction between the two and George can feel Lafayette's cock through his underwear, hard and aching for relief much like George's. George slides a hand between the two of them and slips it into Lafayette's underwear, palms the length of Lafayette's cock before wrapping his fingers around it. 

Lafayette rests his head on the pillow next to George, moans as George tightens his grip and gives Lafayette a couple of pumps to tease him, not yet wanting to rush this experience. Lafayette reaches back with one hand and works himself out of his underwear, happy to have bare skin to touch and he immediately grinds his dick into George's stomach and George watches, hands already on Lafayette's ass. 

George waits a few minutes, allows Lafayette to seek his own pleasure before George is taking him by the neck, pushing him away just enough to get himself naked and Lafayette is scrambling for contact, reaching to roll George to his stomach and George happily goes, all to eager at times to allow Lafayette the joy of being the dominant one. 

Lafayette wastes no time in prepping him, he needs enough lube to not split him open but he doesn't mind a little pain to go along with it and once Lafayette figured that out, he's all too happy to oblige George. George hears the condom wrapper, feels a little more lube being spread and then the head of Lafayette's cock is slipping into him, not letting him ease into it and George has to bite down on the pillow as he relaxes his ass.

It takes a couple of seconds to adjust, George relaxing and the pleasure begins to spread up through his lower back and he can feel his cock leaking with excitement onto his sheets and he honestly cannot enough care enough about the mess when it feels so damn good. Lafayette runs his hand over George's back, kneading at the tense muscles.

Lafayette leans forward, his rhythm not faltering as he presses a few kisses against George's back and whispers, "So tense mon ami. I will take care of you." 

George turns his head to watch Lafayette, the two of them moving enough to meet for a kiss, sweet and light despite the rough thrusts of Lafayette's hips. There is tenderness that eats away at George, has him craving more and needing more. 

George takes his cock into his own hand and strokes it, feels one of Lafayette's own reaching down to cover his and they work his cock together. It does not take long for George to feel that familiar ache in his stomach and he cries out in a whimper, coming hard and it seeps between their fingers. Lafayette removes his hand and George can only half watch as he sees Lafayette lick his own fingers clean.

If George could get hard again, that sight alone would send him over the edge. But his age does not allow for such things. Lafayette pumps into him a few times before he slowly pulls away, making sure to dispose of the condom as George lays on his back, watching Lafayette take care of himself. 

George allows his hands wander once more, Lafayette's head thrown back in pleasure and he comes hard, almost violently shaking as he comes across George's stomach and chest. George rubs Lafayette's thighs, eases him through his orgasm still Lafayette stops shaking. George pulls him in for a kiss and smiles, says, "We should shower, before this dries and we are a mess."

Lafayette is more than happy to oblige, joins George in the shower as they take their time in cleaning each other up. They steal long, lazy kisses and George loves the way Lafayette cups his face, his own hands more than happy to settle on Lafayette's waits.

They do leave the comfort of the shower, drying off and re-dressing, George following Lafayette into the kitchen to get a quick post-sex snack and some water. George is distracted by the way Lafayette moves about, so light and quick on his feet. It is Lafayette's background as a dancer that allows him such graceful moments George thinks.

They settle back into bed, Lafayette with his back to George's chest, happily between his thighs. George presses a kiss to Lafayette's neck and thinks, although he is not dating Lafayette perhaps he should change that. 

"Stay," George says and Lafayette murmurs his yes, that is not new, they are happy to share each other's beds when being neighbors makes it that much easer in the morning.

"Stay and come have breakfast with me in the morning," George says and he can almost feel Lafayette freeze. Breakfast is not on their menu. No they separate at first light, an unwritten rule.

"You want to take me to breakfast George?" Lafayette asks, turning his head and he seems confused.

"Yes, I want to take you to breakfast. A date. I want to date you," George says and he is unsure of what Lafayette's response to that will be.

Lafayette takes a moment and then grins, turns enough to press a quick kiss to George's cheek, says, "Breakfast. But please my dear George, make it one that serves French food. I hate American breakfast."

George laughs and thinks, he could get used to this.


End file.
